Ferrari's are Red
by Byakko Kitsunetsuki
Summary: Naruto has a fetish for cars, Sasuke and Gaara make a bet. Sasuke may have a Lamborghini but Gaara has a Ferrari. Surprise ending.


***IMPORTANT NOTICE!*** As of 1/28/15, this story has been EDITED to abide the FFN guidelines. To view the entire, unedited and much better version, links are available on my profile.

I am abiding by FFN ratings and removing-anything overtly dark or violent, and the scenes of complete and unrepentant smut that are considered MA, from this site. I do this in order to protect reviews linked to my stories and account that I want to keep from anyone with an email account, hate for my stories, and want my account banned for whatever their weak excuses may be.

**Warnings:** Contains adult language, themes, and suggestions. It is not suitable for anyone below the age of 16 per FFN guidelines.

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki had an addiction to cars, fast, beautiful cars. Yes he still loved Ramen. Every flavor, instant or homemade and would have it every meal he could persuade his companions to get it, but cars, they were just something else entirely.<p>

To feel the sleek metal hood in those vibrantly bright colors, that cool leather interior with the new car smell still in the air. Gods, the way an engine purred would be enough to give him a hard on if it were the right brand.

To define the cars we're talking about, it wouldn't be any regular car manufacturer like Ford, Hyundai, Audi, Acura, Toyota, Subaru, Volvo, Jaguar, Mazda, Cadillac, Chrysler or Mitsubishi. Oh no, we're talking Porsche, Bentley, Mercedes Benz, Bugatti, Koenigsegg, Saleen, Ferrari, and Lamborghini, the best of the best.

Just thinking about all the brands gave Naruto goose bumps.

This addiction that Naruto had led him to motor shows all over the world, it helped that his godfather, Jiriaya, and both his companions had connections to the motor shows. Sighing, Naruto reminisced about the very last car show he had been too; all those shiny new cars with their spotless paint and designs that could make Naruto melt if he were to touch it. Luckily he hadn't gotten kicked out for inappropriately touching a Porsche this time but he had been asked to step away from the new Koenigsegg Agera model after he got caught drooling over it.

The familiar sound of a certain car engine revving brought Naruto out of his thoughts; he looked out onto the street from the windows of the luggage claim to see a gorgeous, brand new, black 2012 Lamborghini Gallardo LP 750-4 Spyder Performante. In the drivers seat was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, looking smug as usual. Sasuke was the vice president of Uchiha Inc., the multi-billion dollar corporation and filthy rich. Naruto had known Sasuke since they were both five years old and they had been dating for several years already.

Naruto remembered when Sasuke first got the Gallardo, before they had even gotten home with it they had stopped to have some mind blowing new car sex. It was amazing and the blonde was a pile of goo sighing contently every few minutes for the rest of the ride home.

Excitedly, Naruto picked up his bags and headed towards the doors of the baggage claim. Sasuke didn't see him at first; he turned the engine off, unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. The Uchiha was unable to keep a smirk off his face as people stared and whispered; his car definitely stood out from the bright yellow taxis and oversized busses with advertisements on their sides.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out as soon as the sliding glass doors opened for him, the Uchiha heard his name and turned to where he heard it coming from. The smug smirk grew wider when he caught sight of his blonde and casually leaned against the side of his mechanical black beauty. Sasuke was wearing a pale blue button down shirt and khaki shorts, brown sandals on his pale feet. Naruto wouldn't have thought much of it if the Uchiha wore that kind of clothes every day but Naruto couldn't remember the last time Sasuke had.

Once Naruto was close enough, he dropped his luggage handle and practically jumped into Sasuke's arms. With a quick kiss on the lips Naruto pulled back, grinning happily at Sasuke who was still smirking.

"Glad you're back Dobe," Sasuke told the blonde. "How was the show?" Naruto opened his mouth and immediately started telling the Uchiha about the Chicago motor show.

"It was so amazing Sasuke, there was this gorgeous Koenigsegg model I just couldn't take my eyes off of it." The blonde picked his luggage back up and followed Sasuke to the front of the car so he could put it in the trunk. "It was a sexy black, not orange though. Ooh, what I would do for an orange Koenigsegg anything." Sasuke took the luggage handle from the blonde and opened his Gallardo's trunk and set the luggage inside.

"They hardly ever paint any of their cars orange Usuratonkachi." Sasuke watched as Naruto immediately deflated, pouting at the other male.

"When I save enough money I'll buy myself a Koenigsegg and I'll get a custom paint job done." Naruto watched Sasuke open the hood and lifted one of his bags into it before doing the same with his other bag.

"You're saving up for a 1.2 million dollar car?" Sasuke asked as he shut the trunk door. "You don't even make half that in a year." Naruto frowned and leaned against the trunk, arms crossed over his chest.

"Shut up, Teme, I will get my hands on a Koenigsegg one way or another." The blonde confidently muttered. Put out, he watched Sasuke lean in closer to him.

"I'm sorry Naruto, will you forgive me if I let you drive?" Sasuke smirked; the Uchiha knew Naruto wouldn't pass up a chance for getting to drive the favored Lamborghini. Immediately, Naruto's frown morphed into a smile.

"Mm, that may not be enough. I might be able to if I get to drive the Mercedes Benz SL65 AMG all next week too." Naruto smiled when Sasuke nodded without even thinking it over. Just when they were about to get in the car, another car pulled up behind the Gallardo and honked. Surprised, Naruto looked at the bright red paint job, the sleek red hood and his mouth dropped, he knew this car.

"Naruto, want a ride?" Gaara called out from the driver's seat of the car behind the Gallardo. A shock of red hair and an 'ai' tattoo on his head confirmed that it was Gaara in the car. Naruto was too shocked to answer at first; he was staring at the bright red vehicle then back at Gaara.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked; he came closer to the car even though he already knew who was inside it and ran a hand over the warm hood of the car. "Wait, are you serious? You're going to let me ride in your 2005 F430 Rosso Scuderia spider Ferrari? You never let me anywhere near this baby!" Naruto was too caught up in looking over the Ferrari to see Sasuke give Gaara a glare; the red head only smirked back.

"I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind. Right Sasuke?" Gaara asked, pale green eyes glanced over at the Uchiha before looking back at Naruto, his pale hand patting the leather seat next to him. Naruto's face lit up in delight, he ran to the passenger side of the car, hand gliding over the hood.

"Please? I promise we can do it in the Gallardo on our next date, I'll see you at home, okay? Bye, Sasuke!" Naruto called out to the Uchiha as he opened the car door and slid into the cool leather seat. Gaara revved the engine and pulled out into the street, leaving a frowning Sasuke and his Gallardo Lamborghini in the parking lane outside the airport. Naruto waved back at Sasuke as they drove off, smiling excitedly. A question briefly passed through Naruto's mind, why did Sasuke look mad back there?

"Hey Gaara, did Sasuke seem pissed off about you coming to pick me up?" Naruto asked. He glanced over at Gaara before looking back at Sasuke who was getting smaller and smaller as they drove off.

"He lost a bet." Was all Gaara said, his eyes never straying from the road. Nodding at what Naruto assumed the bet was about he looked back at the tiny speck that was Sasuke who was sliding into the Gallardo.

He could always convince Sasuke to let him drive the Gallardo but this was a once in a lifetime chance for Naruto to be in Gaara's Ferrari. If Sasuke and Gaara had bet on which Naruto would choose it would be the Ferrari every time, especially since Gaara literally didn't let him within in a ten-foot radius of it. Shaking his head, he let his question slide, Sasuke was always jealous of other people when Naruto was paying other people more attention than him.

Once they got on the highway, Naruto turned to sit in his seat correctly, pulling the seatbelt over his body. His hands wandered over the leather of his seat, then moving up to the side of the door, the dashboard and then to the stick shift. Gaara's eyes glanced to the wandering hands before turning them back to the road. Naruto saw the look and he backed off the stick, grinning like a mad man.

"What? Scared I'm going to mess around with your baby?" Naruto sighed deeply, the wind on his face a welcome feeling as they sped around traffic. Gaara didn't respond right away, choosing instead to turn into the fast lane and pump up the speed to 95.

"I'll cut your fingers off if you mess with my Scuderia." Gaara muttered, Naruto chuckled and let his hands fall back to the leather seats.

"Right," Naruto replied. "So where are we going? This road leads out to the country right?" the blonde looked over to the redhead who once again didn't respond. Normally, if someone were this quiet Naruto would worry and start talking nonstop but this was Gaara he was talking to, if the blonde started talking too much the redhead would get seriously irritated and probably throw him out of the car.

Relaxing into the seat, Naruto let the purr of the engine soothe him, his eyes closed and he started to drift off. The plane ride had been long and he was feeling the jet lag even in a Ferrari he had seen dozens of times before but had never been allowed to sit in before. Now he was in it, being driven by the owner and he was falling asleep.

"Naruto." Gaara's voice broke through Naruto's daze. Blue eyes opened and he looked over to the driver and smiled. The redhead glanced over at him and stared for what seemed like eternity, which lasted a full three seconds before he turned his attention back to the road.

Blinking, Naruto straightened and looked out around them. Literally, all he could see was fields of grass and the closest car was a tiny spec behind them, how had they gotten so far?

"Did I fall asleep?" Naruto asked; he hadn't felt like he'd fallen asleep but for them to be this far out of city he must have.

"A while ago maybe." Gaara muttered. Naruto looked at the speedometer, they were going 105 and the wind was so loud he could hardly hear the redhead over it and the engine. Shifting, Naruto sighed happily, the purr of the engine was so smooth and loud Naruto could feel himself getting hard.

"Mm, Gaara I love this car." Naruto rolled his head on the headrest, fingers gripping the leather carefully; he didn't want to mark the beautiful car.

"I know." Gaara responded quietly. Naruto looked out at the grassy fields, the fresh air tickling his skin in a refreshing way. Suddenly a hand was on his knee, surprised Naruto looked down at his lap and just as he thought, Gaara had put a hand on his knee.

The car was slowing and when they were going at a snails pace of 35 they turned onto a dirt road and sped up again. At first, Naruto didn't know what to do with the hand on his knee, should he push it off or let it stay there? Naruto only had a couple seconds to think about the hand before Gaara removed it, moving it back to the steering wheel. Before Naruto could sigh happily again, the car slowed down to a complete stop, they were in the middle of nowhere and Gaara turned the engine off.

"Uh, Gaara?" Naruto asked. He looked around but all he could see was overgrown grass and the only sound now was the wind gently caressing said grass. "What are we doing out here?" Gaara unbuckled his seat belt without saying a word and leaned over and pressed his lips against Naruto's.

Naruto's bright blue eyes widened, slightly chapped lips against his was not something he was expecting. When Naruto didn't respond Gaara turned the keys in the ignition again and started the engine, it purred to life and made Naruto shudder and moan.

****~ Restricted Content, quite a bit of it. Visit links on Profile for the full and completely intact story~****

"Sorry, does it hurt?" Gaara asked. After some minor adjustments the redhead helped Naruto back into the passenger seat where the blonde collapsed in a heap.

"Nah, I'll just be a little sore tomorrow." Naruto sighed happily, a dreamy look on his face. "That was the best welcome home present ever."

"There's two more waiting for you." Gaara told the blonde. Naruto turned to stare wide-eyed at the redhead.

"You're shitting me, there's more?" Naruto asked incredulously. Gaara just smirked.

"Let's just say, Sasuke lost a very important bet." Gaara replied. He put the car in reverse and backed down the road, looking back the entire way down. Naruto quickly pulled on his shirt and pulled on his pants before buckling up and watching them back out of the road.

"What kind of bet was it?" Naruto asked. They pulled back out onto the road and started driving down it again, as if nothing had happened. A bright light lit up on the dashboard, followed by a beeping sound, it was the gaslight. Naruto looked over and frowned.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Gaara, I didn't mean to waste all of your gas." Naruto sat up straighter, looking worried but Gaara waved it off. "And what about under the steering wheel? We kind of made a mess."

"Gas isn't a problem." The redhead said. He kept his eyes on the road while his hand moved to open the cup holder in between the two seats where he had a package of Kleenex. In the distance, not even a mile away was a gas station. Naruto turned to look where Gaara was and narrowed his eyes when he realized what was in the distance, then widened when he saw the Kleenex.

"You son of a bitch, you had it all planned out didn't you?" Naruto couldn't help but grin.

"Didn't you have fun though?" Gaara asked, Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah." Naruto relaxed into the passenger seat. They pulled into the gas station, getting a surprised look from a BMW and the man outside pumping gas.

Gaara parked the car and stopped the engine and got out, he opened the gas tank and pulled out his credit card from his back pocket. Naruto continued to relax in the passenger seat, dozing as the afternoon sun warmed him.

"Naruto." Gaara called out. Said blonde looked up at the redhead, the blush still making it's way to his ears. Smirking, Gaara put the nozzle into the tank and let it run, and then swiftly he walked to the other side of the car and leaned over the passenger door so he could kiss the blonde on the lips. "You're cute when you blush." He said, still smirking when he pulled away from the chaste kiss. Naruto's blush deepened.

"S-shut up!" Naruto swatted the redhead away and refused to look at him while the car was still getting gas. When the nozzle stopped automatically, Gaara returned to the other side of the car and unhooked it. After recapping the tank Gaara got in and started the engine, driving back to the suburbs of their city.

Throughout the trip back Naruto sighed, content and happy sighs. Naruto would have started up a one sided conversation but he was much too content with being in Gaara's most prized Ferrari, the excitement still coursing through his veins. It took maybe twenty minutes to get back into the city, another fifteen to reach the suburbs where Naruto's other two presents were waiting for them. Gaara drove into a very familiar neighborhood, pulled into a well-known driveway of a three story mansion-looking house.

"My presents are at home? What did you get me? A dog?" Naruto asked; Gaara just glanced over at the blonde before parking in the driveway behind the house. "Aren't you going to park it in the garage?" Naruto asked. Gaara turned off the engine and stepped out of the car.

"I will later." Gaara answered. He walked around to the passenger side to make sure the blonde didn't do anything to his car, the blonde who was finally feeling the effects of his long flight and felt like pile of goo, or maybe something like jello. Naruto pressed the combination to the electronic keypad and they waited patiently for the garage door to open.

"Can't you just put me to bed? I can always open my presents later." Naruto tried to convince the redhead with a yawn but Gaara wouldn't listen to him, instead when the door opened he walked Naruto inside. They passed by dozens of shiny, expensive cars, from Porches' to Lamborghini's and Ferrari's, most of them Naruto had had, some, he thought longingly, were yet to be properly introduced to Naruto's person.

"But one of them was specially prepared by Sasuke." Gaara muttered.

"Gaara, whatever Sasuke did he can do again, I just want to sleep." Naruto continued to attempt to get away without physically fighting but Gaara just ignored him, like normal.

"Where is Sasuke anyway? That's the Gallardo right…there, holy fuck." Naruto looked over the cars and then at the end of the egotistically long garage was a bright orange 2009 Koenigsegg CCXr edition, it's sleek hood and the Koenigsegg symbol right in front of the two tired males, sitting innocently next to the Gallardo.

"Is that what I think it is?" Naruto whispered, mostly to himself. He stared open mouthed at the car in complete shock.

"It's present number two and here comes number three right now." Gaara looked over to the door that led to the rest of the house, standing in the doorway was none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself. Naruto, who was still staring at the car couldn't even tear his eyes away from the orange beauty. Gaara ended up having to wave the Uchiha over to stand in front of the car.

Naruto saw Sasuke move into his line of vision but he couldn't focus on the other male, not with the car still sitting there like it actually was in the garage. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down on the car's hood, effectively catching Naruto's attention.

"Naruto." Sasuke seductively called out, Naruto found himself looking into Sasuke's eyes before taking in what the Uchiha was wearing. A short black skirt with a sleeveless black top covered with a small apron, it was a maid's outfit that reached to Sasuke's butt cheeks. There were separate sleeves he had on his upper arms and a maid hat on his head.

Sasuke slid himself up onto the car's hood and leaned back. As Naruto's eyes took in the sight, they widened and suddenly the blonde wasn't so tired anymore.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto called out, too stunned to move any closer to the car or his boyfriend. So Sasuke took it upon himself to get off the car and strut towards the blonde in black four-inch heels.

"Damn Sasuke, you're a sexier maid than I thought you would be." Gaara smirked while looking the Uchiha over; Sasuke just shot him a glare before turning back to Naruto. "Heh, still upset you lost the bet?" Gaara asked but the question seemed rhetorical since Sasuke didn't reply.

"Naruto-sama, are you alright? Your nose is bleeding quite profusely." Sasuke huskily whispered, he leaned up close to Naruto's face with half closed eyes, licking his lips teasingly even though he could tell Naruto was already hard and wouldn't really need too play with their lover much longer.

"Fuck." Was all Naruto managed to get out; he tightened his grip on Gaara's shoulder. He could feel his legs shaking and didn't want to collapse. How could Sasuke make a word like 'profusely' sound so sexy? Sasuke grabbed a Kleenex from Gaara's open hand to wipe away the blood dripping from the blonde's nose. Naruto couldn't stop staring; having his boyfriend in a maid's outfit was fucking sexy.

"So this," Naruto motioned towards Sasuke. "Was the losing side of the bet?" He asked, Sasuke and Gaara nodded.

"Whoever you chose to go home with won, loser got the maid outfit." Gaara explained. Sasuke gave the redhead a glare.

"And Gaara's a cheater, bringing the only car he owned that he knew you couldn't resist." Sasuke muttered darkly. Gaara opened his mouth to retort but Naruto stopped him.

"The bet doesn't matter anymore," Naruto whined. "There is a fucking orange Koenigsegg in the garage. Threesome in the car, now!" Both Sasuke and Gaara smirked; they knew their blonde had a fetish for cars, especially Koenigsegg's painted in his favorite color.


End file.
